<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting the Messenger by purglepurglepurgle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220517">Shooting the Messenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle'>purglepurglepurgle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, Vincent is conscientious and read his handbook thoroughly, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One rejected draft of 'Vincent in the Basement'. Drabbley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting the Messenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent keeps expecting to wake up, because his life has suddenly gone fullscale horror movie and it's just too much to countenance. He spends at least a week refusing to believe it's real.</p>
<p>He had an argument with Hojo, and Hojo <em>shot</em> him, and <em>cut his arm off</em>, and <em>l</em><em>ocked him in a dungeon</em>, and it's all too ridiculous to take in.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hojo, you can't experiment on Lucrecia's baby if you two are... involved; there are HR considerations!"</em>
</p>
<p>And what thanks did Vincent get, for trying to save Hojo his job? A bullet in the chest, that's what!</p>
<p><em>Well, I'm still right,</em> thinks Vincent, bitterly flexing his new metal fingers. <em>He <strong>definitely</strong> violated company policy.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>